villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Anton Sevarius
Dr. Anton Sevarius was a recurring villain the animated series Gargoyles and was noted as not only being a mad scientist but being extremely proud of the fact that his immoral experimentation created many strange creatures - the more famous being the Mutates. History After the Manhattan Clan's awakening, he was given two assignments by Xanatos as one of the head scientists at the Xanatos Enterprises subsidiary company, Gen-U-Tech. First, he was assigned to create a clone of Goliath, named Thailog. The second was to design a creature similar to a gargoyle to work for Xanatos. This led to his creating the mutates. A disguised Sevarius worked with Xanatos to mutate Derek Maza into Talon. While Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington were rescuing Maggie the Cat, Goliath knocked Sevarius into a tank full of electric eels, apparently killing him. This led to Talon's enmity toward the Manhattan Clan (since he believed Sevarius was the only one who could cure him). Sevarius had faked his death, however, and continued to work for Xanatos in secret.3 After completing the Thailog project, he received an email apparently from Xanatos ordering him to kidnap and ransom Thailog. In reality, the cloned gargoyle planned to kill his three "fathers," Goliath, Xanatos, and Sevarius, but he was defeated. Goliath later kidnapped Sevarius, forcing him to create a cure for the mutates, Claw, Fang, Talon, and Maggie the Cat. Xanatos broke in to save Sevarius, thereby revealing their true relationship, and making allies of the Manhattan Clan and the mutates. The “cure” Sevarius made has not yet been tested, since the mutates suspected he may have actually tried to poison them. Dr. Sevarius was next sent to Loch Ness in Scotland to study the Loch Ness Monsters. To that end, he was provided with a submarine in the likeness of the Monsters, and a force of Xanatos' guardsmen. While there, he captured a female Loch Ness Monster. Soon after, when the Avalon travelers arrived, he captured Angela, whom he discovered was the biological daughter of Goliath. He attempted to capture the male Loch Ness Monster, dubbed "Big Daddy," using a tracking device attached to the female and Angela. However, for his efforts, he and most of the Xanatos guardsmen wound up sinking to the bottom of Loch Ness in the sub, which was damaged by the two monsters. It is unknown how Sevarius escaped, but after that fiasco, he went to work for Thailog and Demona's corporation, Nightstone Unlimited. He was first hired to create clones of the Manhattan Clan, as well as (unknown to Demona) a perfect mate for Thailog, named Delilah, created from the combined DNA of Elisa Maza and Demona. Next, Demona assigned him to genetically engineer a deadly carrier virus, called the CV-1000, that she planned to release across the planet. Had she not been stopped by the Manhattan Clan, the virus would have wiped out humanity, leaving only gargoyles alive due to the power of the Praying Gargoyle.how he hoped to survive her plan is unknown, although he probably had anti-virus prepared for himself. In his final appearance, Sevarius used the DNA of all the Manhattan clan to create a giant gargoyle named Anton Jr.; however, it ended up petrified by the virus the Clone clan was suffering from. Anton Jr.'s "death" was the only time Sevarius showed any concern for someone. Powers / Abilities Dr. Anton Sevarius was a very intelligent individual, to almost superhuman degrees, he had the knowledge necessary to transform humans into gargoyle-like mutates via genetic-manipulation and was arguably one of the more dangerous and powerful of the Clan's human adversaries. Due to the Gargoyles universe having slightly more advanced technology than the real world Sevarius was able to perform feats that would be considered impossible under current scientific laws (the mutates being a good example of this). Personality Dr. Anton Sevarius is a very openly villainous individual, though he is definitely suffering from mental health issues as he is shown to have an obsession with creating what most would consider "monsters" as well as having a pathological disregard for the code of most scientists, happily conducting human and animal experimentation as well as working for known criminals in order to further his research. Trivia *Dr. Anton Sevarius was voiced by Tim Curry, who is also known for his portrayal as Pennywise the Clown. *Sevarius is likely inspired by Doctor Frankenstein as well as Doctor Moraeu - both (in)famous mad scientists known for creating "monsters" (much like them his own creations would rebel against him). External Links *Anton Sevarius at Gargoyles Wiki﻿. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Creator Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators